


Another Harry Potter Story

by Shakaklee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Self-Insert, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, author goes canon-character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakaklee/pseuds/Shakaklee
Summary: Imagine this:You start your day as usual.Being a 22 year old librarian, working 7 to 4 and living with a weird roommate. You hit your head, and everything FUCKING CHANGES.Being a 10 year old boy, wasn't something I had planned on today.So I met the Dursleys. And their underwear....That was when I started planning on how to save Harry Potter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest. That thing was, and still would be, horrible (even though she claims thats not true) if it wasn't for my proof-reading roomie. Thank you. Love you.
> 
> Now enjoy the weirdness of my mind. *waves*

I just had opened my eyes and I was already annoyed. “Damn, that one hurt!”, I muttered to myself. It took a few seconds until I realised, I wasn’t sitting on the floor in the library as I had expected, but was rather sitting in the dark. I didn’t know if that, or the fact that I didn’t feel any pain was more disconcerting.  
Maybe I’d just knocked myself out?

…

Okay, that thought was idiotic.  
I once was knocked out and I would have remembered if I’d been sitting around in the dark until I’d been able to get up again. 

With my hands I searched my surroundings. Okay, no, I really hoped it didn’t look like that inside of my head.  
It was narrow, and that’s a nice word to describe it. I was sitting on a bed, behind me there seemed to be something like a shelf and beside me was a door. 

Locked.  
Of course.

With my eyes closed – not that it would have made any difference – I tried to remember the last things that had happened before ending up here.  
It was a pretty normal work day until my boss wanted me to withdraw a specific box of books. So, I went to the shelf to get that box and like always I seemed to have no luck at all: That damn box was on the top shelf. 

I’m extremely lazy so instead of getting a heel lifter I thought it would be a good idea to stand on one of the lower shelfs to get up there.  
What will happen will happen, as people say, and well, it fell down, hit my head and… well, I then fell down to the floor. 

That’s when I woke up here.

So, what the hell was I doing here? Shouldn’t I be in a hospital?  
My friends would never throw me in a small room like this.  
…  
Right?  
…  
I mean, maybe Nina, but not Stephan. He’s far too nice for something like that.

“Maybe I got kidnapped!”, was my next thought.

I arched a brow.  
Ha, who would be stupid enough to kidnap me…

I laughed about myself.  
I used to joke about being kidnapped with my grandmother. I used to say everyone stupid enough would bring me back within the hour and pay a lot of money to get rid of me.

I tried to feel the expected wound on my head, but all I got was my hair. Or rather… the missing of it.

Who the fuck cut my hair?!

Like an idiot I pulled on it. 

“It’s not getting any longer because of you pulling on it”, I heard an annoyed voice in my head.

Before you think I’m crazy, I want to tell you: I’m not.  
Okay, that’s something a crazy person would say.

Well then, I’ll start over.

The voices in my head are like different personalities.  
There are the Slytherin and the Ravenclaw. Sometimes there is a Hufflepuff as well, but to be honest, the Slytherin often kicks his ass.  
Oh, and then there is me. The Gyffindor.

However, even though I wasn’t claustrophobic I wanted to get out of this – whatever this was.  
I could scream, but if I had actually been kidnapped, my kidnappers were not going to be overly happy about me screaming like an idiot, and 22 wasn’t really an age I wanted to die.

I could try and kick the door… 

…

Okay, no.

 

While sitting there and trying to figure out what to do next, the problem solved itself. I heard the sound of steps and then there was a klick, which probably meant that the door had just been unlocked. 

What followed the klick I couldn’t have imagined in my wildest dreams.

“GET UP!!!”, a high-pitched voice screamed through my door.  
Pretty confused I opened the door.

…

And I closed it again.

 

“Nope. That can’t be real. You got to be fucking shitting me.”

I opened the door again.

Taking a deep breath I summoned my (at the moment rather missing in action) Gryffindor-courage and walked into the kitchen.

“I can do that!”, I tried to remind myself, pretty unsure.

To be completely honest, I nearly had a hysterical breakdown and just wanted to sit down and laugh. Or cry. Because this whole thing just was so fricking mental.

…

But the chances of laughter were somewhere up in the nineties.

 

“What took you so long?! Go and cook some breakfast!”, she demanded.  
You know, I’m not really good with handling demands, so it took me everything to just walk up and do what she wanted me to do.

I didn’t know how they treated me, really, and I didn’t want to find that out.  
Well… at least not yet.

So, I made some bacon and some eggs. Once they were nearly done, she shooed me away to do the laundry while she woke up her fat son and husband.

I decided to do both fatties’ and horse-face’s underwear, but believe me, none of the men in this household knew how to clean their arses. It was disgusting and I wanted to burn their stuff.

…

Or just the whole house, really.

 

Once I was done, I walked down, hoping for horse-face to give me some breakfast, since I was really moody when hungry. 

And man was I hungry.

“What are you doing here? Can’t I eat my breakfast without having to see your face?!”, the old fatty screamed at me.

I arched a brow, crossed my arms and looked at him.  
He couldn’t be serious, right? Maybe the fanfictions were right. Maybe he was nothing more than an abusive asshole.

“I said bugger of freak!”, he screamed, his face getting red and pieces of his breakfast flew out of his mouth and over the table.

“Freak?”, I repeated. “You fat fuck call me a freak? You send off your nephew to be your fucking slave and you dare to call me the freak? You can’t be serious!”, I said calmly. 

The next things happened pretty fast.  
A chair fell down and before I could even grasp what was happening, he dug his fingers into my upper arm and threw me out of the kitchen. He waltzed after me, grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to my cupboard, probably ripping out clumps of hair while doing so. 

Fuck, that hurt!

Not that I didn’t put up a fight, but I was small and nearly starved to death! How was I supposed to fight a freaking whale?

Once he threw me into the small cupboard, he locked the door.

If you’ve ever hurt yourself so badly that you feel like you have to throw up, you know how I felt like right now.

“Okay, they are pretty abusive”, I thought bitterly while clenching my teeth.

I curled into a ball, since I knew the pain wouldn’t be so bad then, and closed my eyes.

That was when I started planning on how to save Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

I was stuck here.

After Vernon had thrown me into the closet, I thought I’d have woken up from that nightmare.  
But no.   
God had a greater plan for me… ha ha…

So, I had been stuck here for two weeks now.

Don’t get me wrong, I felt some kind of weird thrill being here, but not with the fucking Dursleys.  
The day after the incident they had already made me cook and clean again. I had gotten no food for two days and after that all I had gotten for lunch every day, was some slice of old bread. 

Had I landed in Hogwarts straight away, that would’ve been fun.  
This… not so much.

 

So, two weeks, and today was baby whale’s birthday. 

Amazing, right?

 

Everything happened just as it did in the books. Dudley, that spoiled brat, threw a tantrum about having less presents than last year.   
He had over 30! What was wrong with that child??? 

So, Petunia promised him to go to the zoo and get another two presents. Since Mrs Figg couldn’t look after me, they took me with them.

Wuhu.

The second we got there I kept on strolling ten meters behind them, because I didn’t want anyone to associate me with these idiots. I mean, who the hell would want that?!

I nearly screamed at Dudley for hammering a glass, until I recognized the snake behind it.

Fuck.

I had totally forgotten about Nagini.

While planning my great escape, which wasn’t that great yet, I honestly never thought about the Dark Lord’s snake.

So, I stood there and stared at her.

“I could just leave her there”, I thought.  
“Oh really, of course, let’s do that and the Dark Lord is going to create another horcrux and you are not going to know what it’s going to be. Amazing idea. Let’s just pass by”, was the next thing that crossed my mind.

Sometimes I really hated my brain.

“Okay, how do I get you out of there? I mean, you are not supposed to be in there…”, I muttered and pressed my palms against the glass.

Maybe, if I got a fire extinguisher, I could accidently break it…

I arched a brow at my own suggestion.

Who accidently throws a fire extinguisher? I was a 10-year-old child. Why would I even try to pick it up?  
That’s when I noticed her moving. She was looking at me.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me, am I supposed to say ‘do you understand me’ now?”, I asked while staring at her.

She shook her head.

“Wow. I’m talking to a snake. Like… a real snake. In the languages of snakes. Amazing, isn’t it?”, I said sarcastically.

She nodded.

“That was sarcasm. Oh, wow, now I’m trying to… I better shut up now”, I said, shaking my head.

How did one break that glass? It was safety glass!   
Well… hopefully.

While looking around I didn’t notice Dudley coming back. He pushed me, hard, so I lost my footing and fell to the ground with a loud (and painful) crash. And then that little fuck started to knock on the terrarium glass.

I’m not a fan of zoos and I hate those children that knock onto the glass because they want the animals’ attention. 

I fucking hate it.

Why are parents not able to educate their children?! It can’t be that hard to tell them to stop that shit!  
…  
Well… it shouldn’t be.

So, when I got up to shove that little asshole, the glass disappeared and Dudley fell into the snake’s pool. 

I couldn’t do anything else than stand there and stare. How had I done that?   
“I’m a wizard!!!”, my mind helpfully supplied in a squealing voice that couldn’t sound more fake if one tried.

The snake immediately took the opening I had gifted her with and moved towards freedom.   
Before Nagini disappeared, I looked at her. “Never forget that you owe me your life.” 

She nodded once again.   
“Thanksss.”

 

When I looked up to a crying Dudley, I couldn’t help the strange feeling of satisfaction rising inside of my Slytherin-poisoned soul.

I just couldn’t help myself: I laughed.   
My guffaws were so loud that even though the elder whale and horse-face were screaming and knocking on the glass that had reappeared as if by magic (hah!), they looked away from their poor, panicked Dudders and saw me losing it.

It was worth it, though.

After the security-people got him out of there we drove home, where Vernon just locked me into the cupboard.

Which… honestly was great, because now I had enough time to figure out my escape plan.

My first idea was to steal some money from my loving family and just get to London somehow, but I’d have to buy a ticket. And who was going to sell a train or bus ticket to a 10-year-old? Even if I used a ticket machine, the risk of getting caught and brought back was far too high.

And since I didn’t know where the Leaking Caldron was and asking wasn’t an option, it was a stupid idea anyway.

My next thought was getting to Spinner’s End. Severus would have no other choice than to help me once he figured out how the Dursleys treated me. The unbreakable vow would ensure that, right? The problem was: How was I supposed to explain how I knew who he was? That I knew I was a wizard? 

But the biggest issue was: How should I explain that I knew where he lived? 

I then thought that maybe my mom had kept some of his letters, or some notice in the vault.   
Stupid, I know. Especially since Sev was an amazing legilimens, he’d figure it out within a heartbeat.

Remus wasn’t an option either, since I didn’t know where he was. Even though it would’ve been far easier to persuade him than Sev.

Then there was Dumbledore. 

Unfortunately though, this old nutjob needed his hero and he wouldn’t help me to get out of the house because of ‘my mother’s sacrifice’.

Total bullshit, if you asked me. 

Before I ever went to him for help, I’d probably ask the Dark Lord himself to help me out, or let the Dursley starve me to death.

That man was worse than the deatheaters, no, sorry, at least you knew what they wanted. They were rather straight-forward. 

It took me a while to accept what I had feared for a long time now: I’d have no other choice than to wait until Hagrid’s arrival.   
After I had my owl, money and (most importantly) my wand, I’d figure out how to send Sev a letter or just show up. Somehow. 

I hoped. 

Well, I wasn’t that far into planning yet.

God, I so hoped he wasn’t blindly following Dumbles. He was too intelligent for that!

…

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

I finally learned an important lesson about life.

When one said primary school was nice and they wanted to go back there… they really didn’t.  
These kids were loud, annoying and smelly.

So, who the hell wanted to go back? 

But I probably only thought of it like that because I was a grown woman in a child’s body.

 

Thank heaven I got saved by something amazing called ‘summer holidays’ and even though I now had to put up with the Dursleys all day, every day, it wasn’t all that bad.

Petunia mostly just left me to work in the garden to water plants or to weed.  
Which was great, since I had my freedom and could do what the hell I wanted.

No garden had enough weeds to keep someone busy for weeks.

Which meant that at one point I just started to explore the neighbourhood.

And no one seemed to care.

 

On my wanderings I found a dog, just a few minutes away from the Dursley residence.  
It was a St. Bernard.  
‘Constantine’ was cute!

Duh!

After a few weeks of summer break my Hogwarts letter arrived.  
Unlike the book-/movie-Harry, once I recognized it, I immediately hid it in my trousers. 

Crazy Vernon sounded like fun, but since I didn’t know if he wouldn’t kill me while trying to drive out the freakish, I didn’t want to unnecessarily take any risks.

It was better to be safe.  
…  
And way more fun to spring a trick on them.

And so, the final countdown for Hogwarts started.  
Once it hit midnight and the 31st of July had come, I was sitting there and waited for the noises.

What noises?

As if Hagrid was just going to knock on the door, ask nicely if he was allowed to come in and leave when the Dursleys told him to.

No, he needed a dramatic entrance.

Since he couldn’t break the door due to the neighbours, who’d probably call the police.

No one could blame them, he was a pretty big, hairy and not very inconspicuous guy, in fact, he looked like a fire fighter trying to break down a door, yet there was a distinct lack of fire to be seen.

That fact made me bet on him getting in through the garden. He’d probably break the glass door, or use his ‘broken’ wand.

Only a heartbeat after that thought I heard glass shatter.

Well, the terrace door it was. Aaand he just broke it.  
100 points to Gryffindor.

I feel like I have to explain my feelings about Hagrid.  
I didn’t hate him.

Not really.

It was just that I didn’t understand him blindly following Dumbledore.  
Like really…

Why?

That man just left Harry behind at the fucking front door of his relatives’ house and that in the middle of the night in OCTOBER.  
Later Hagrid must’ve found out that his relatives abused him, but he did nothing, because Harry had to stay there. With the shitty explanation of some magic his mother did before she died. 

Unconsciously. 

Dumbledore himself had said that Harry had to call 4th Privet Drive his home.  
So, the wards didn’t work anyways since he definitely never called this shithole home.

Hagrid just blindly believed everything Dumbledore told him.

He never questioned anything.

 

Back to the event of Hagrid arriving.

It took the Dursleys only a few seconds to get out of their beds and ‘tiptoe’ (more like lumber, really) down the stairs.  
I was able to hear their voices muttering to each other before I saw Vernon passing by through the cracks in the door of my cupboard with something that seemed to be a baseball bat in his hands.

“W…who are you? What do you want in our house?”, he demanded to know with a shaking voice.  
“Oh, uhm… sorry about your door. I’m here to pick up Harry Potter to buy his school supplies for Hogwarts.”

Next question, why would someone send Hagrid? I mean, every other magical child with parents / relatives without magic got a teacher to explain everything to them.

Why not me? 

Had Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to send someone as clumsy and not particularly intelligent as Hagrid?

 

He knew about my aunt, he knew how much she hated Lily for being a freak, and then he sent the half-giant to take me shopping for my school supplies.

He was supposed to be ‘the greatest wizard of our time’, how was it possible that someone like that was stupid enough to send Hagrid?!

The answer to that question was easy: If this person was a plotting bastard.

Case closed.

Okay no. I shouldn’t judge someone I didn’t know, or at least that was what my Gryffindor heart told me. Or was it the Hufflepuff…?  
…  
Felt more like a Hufflepuff move.

 

“Harry Potter? There’s no Harry Potter living in this house!”, Vernon screamed. It seemed like he had gotten his courage back. 

Or his stupidity.

 

“Hm?”, Hagrid asked confused and then I heard something that probably meant that he was rummaging in his pockets.

This would take a while.

 

“Ha! Here it is”, he finally said after… well… about 15 minutes. I could imagine that the Dursleys were so silent the whole time because everything out of Hagrid’s pockets was placed on their immaculately cleaned table.

I’d have loved to see their faces at that moment. But I wanted to know what would happen.

 

“No, Professor Dumbledore wrote your address on this sheet and he’s always right.”

“Uhm… h… he’s with…h… his aunt Marge at her kennel.”

What? Marge would’ve definitely killed me. Well, or at least she would’ve tried to.

She’d have died first. 

 

“Oh, really? Okay, then…”, Hagrid mumbled in a confused voice.

...

Really… he just believed them?   
Wow.

 

Okay, that was my moment. I had to act as an innocent, intimidated little child.

I could do that.   
Duh.   
I was me after all.

 

After taking a deep breath I made a scared face and whimpered with an unsteady voice: “Uncle Vernon? W…why is this man asking for me? Uncle Vernon? I’ll be good now. Please let me out. I’m scared, I don’t want to go with him. Please don’t let him take me!”

Ha!  
I sounded like a whiney bitch!

 

I could practically hear Vernon clenching his teeth, but he had no other choice now than to come over and let me out of the cupboard.

I smirked.   
‘Fuck you, you fucking piece of shit! You’re lucky I didn’t kill you and your stupid asshole family in your sleep!’, my inner Slytherin supplied eagerly.

I took another deep breath before the door opened and a red-faced Vernon looked down at me.  
The idea of surprising them with Hagrid’s arrival had been so amazing, I couldn’t help but look at him with a short smirk.

His eyes widened in surprise.

Then I again put on the face of an innocent child, not that I had any idea what an innocent child looked like, but I only had Hagrid to convince.

He was kinda dumb.

 

“Oh Harry! You’ve grown so big since I last saw you!”

“Who are you, Sir? D… do I know you?”, I said slightly stuttering. Never have I been so happy before about the stutter I had as a child. At least now I was convincing.

“Oh, yes! I’m Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts. I was a friend of your parents’! I’ve known you since you were a little baby!”, he said with sparkling eyes.

 

Why did I feel like he was a starving man and I was a cheeseburger?

…

Hm, cheeseburger…

 

I shook my head and got back to what was happening in front of me.

“Really? I wish I’d known them too”, was the next fitting thing to say for me in this situation. I even let my head hang a little bit.

“You talked about a school, Hogwarts?”, I then asked, wanting to get the conversation back on track.

“Oh yes! Hogwarts! You got your letter, right?”, he asked with an arched brow.

“Yes, I got a letter from there, but I thought it was a joke, since magic doesn’t exist”, I said with a confused face while looking down at my feet.

“Oh, it’s real! You’ll be an amazing wizard, just like your parents!”, Hagrid cried out happily while clapping his big hands in excitement.

“My parents? They knew magic?”

“Yes, of course!”

“NO! No, no, no!”, Vernon finally screamed. “We are not going to allow him to go to a school full of nutters! We promised each other that no one from our families would ever go to that school of freaks again! Tell this to the old nutjob of a Headmaster!”

“You dare to insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me?”

“We are not paying an old, crazy…”

Now Hagrid pointed his pink Umbrella at Vernon’s chest. “I dare you to say one other word about Dumbledore!”

 

I rolled my eyes. Such a drama queen.

 

“Their magic is to fault for their death! It killed them and then we had to take in their damn son!”, Petunia screamed at Hagrid.

God, could someone please just kill me…? This whole thing was getting annoying. Like… really.  
I just wanted to leave for Diagon Alley. 

“You told me they died in a car crash!”, I screamed while sounding far too annoyed instead of angry.

I needed to keep my act together!

“A CAR CRASH?! A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?! It’s an outrage! It’s a scandal. Harry Potter not knowing his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!”

 

Wasn’t that the same line as in the books?

Yep.

God, how did I get out of here!?

 

“We had to tell him something!”, Petunia argued.

Okay, I just got an idea on how to get out of this horror.

“What?! You told me my father was a drunk! How could you, my whole life I believed he was a good for nothing and it was his fault that I didn’t have at least a mother! Hagrid, I want to leave! I can’t take these lies anymore!”

 

Too much drama? 

Maybe. 

 

But Hagrid looked at me and nodded.  
The Dursleys didn’t really put up a fight, since Hagrid still had his dangerous looking pink umbrella in his hand.

Or maybe it was because they didn’t really care.

 

However, next stop: Diagon Alley! Finally!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit longer than the others. And yes, I really don't like Dumbles. 
> 
> Ps. thank you tired roomie :*

Once we arrived in front of the Leaky Caldron I looked up at Hagrid. “Could you keep my name a secret? Since everyone seems to know my name and my story, I at least want to know it before I have to deal with people.” 

Well, what they believed my story was.  
I was the only one who’d been there, so how would someone be able to tell the real story?

Hagrid thankfully just gave me a sad smile and nodded. 

“Of course, Harry.”

 

Was that a tear in the corner of his eye?

Really…

It’s not as if I could remember anything, especially since I wasn’t the real Harry Potter. 

So, to be honest, I just didn’t want to put up with this shit yet. I didn’t want to shake hands with weird wizards and be their hero in shining armour. 

Especially since I didn’t really look that good in anything shiny. 

I was more of an autumn type. 

…

Diagon Alley was impressive. I kind of wanted to run into every shop, since all of them just had so much stuff! I felt like an Arthur Weasley for all things wizard!

First stop was Gringotts.

Everything just happened as it was supposed to. We got down to my vault, I acted as if I was surprised and then we went to vault 713 to get the philosopher’s stone.

While Hagrid was busy watching the goblin, I tried to figure out how to get rid of him. I needed to come back here, since I still had some business to discuss, but I couldn’t do that with Dumbledore’s loyal idiot. 

So, when we finally left, I once more looked up at Hagrid and said: “Since you are the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts you probably have to do some shopping for your job. I really want to explore Diagon Ally for a bit. Let’s just meet in a few hours at the Leaky Caldron.” 

I tried really hard to look excited and friendly, which was really, reeeeaaally exhausting, because I really didn’t know how to be nice and stuff. These things take effort and I’m fucking lazy. 

“Uhm, yeah…”, he started.

“Okay then, let’s meet again in four hours?”, I shouted while running off.

First stop was Madam Malkin’s, but only because I knew Draco would be there.  
When I got in, she immediately started to talk about robes, Hogwarts and whatever. I was just nodding so I’d get measured and could get the meeting with Malfoy over with.  
No, I wasn’t a fan of Draco, not at all, but he was the heir to House Malfoy and it was always a good idea to have some powerful acquaintances.  
At one point he’d probably be useful.

…

Right? 

 

Once I entered the room, he seemed to scan me. If he’d been older, I would’ve guessed he was checking me out. 

“Hello, getting your Hogwarts robes too?”, he asked once I stood on the pedestal. 

“Yes, I’m excited. Heard a lot about the headmaster, though”, I said smiling.

Since I knew he probably “disliked” Dumbledore as much as I did, I just had to start a conversation. 

“Father said that he’s a complete nutjob”, he said with a sneer. The only person that sneered like that was Severus, and, to be honest, Draco was really good at imitating him. It made me smile. 

Madam Malkins shot him a warning glance. 

Urgs. Always those followers. 

“Hm, I guess we’ll find out in a few weeks.”

“Do you know what house you’re going to be in?”, he asked interested.

“Not so sure yet”, I said vaguely.

I’d be in Gryffindor, of course. There is no other house for me!  
But I didn’t want to tell him that. 

I needed him. 

…

Or did I? 

 

“No one really knows where they are going to end up, but my whole family was in Slytherin, so I want to be there too!”, he said with a huge smile. It was kind of cute, seeing him this excited. 

‘You are talking about Draco “whiny bitch” Malfoy! He is not cute!’, I heard the Gryffindor scream inside of me. 

Since he was part Malfoy and Black, he really had no other choice. I mean, look at the ones who had turned their back on their family. 

“Yeah, I thought about Slytherin too.”

I had most definitely NOT! 

 

“We are done, dearie”, Madam Malkins finally said.

“Already? Thank you! It was nice meeting you. I guess I’ll see you in Hogwarts!”, I said, smiling like an idiot while walking to the door. At least I had my robes now. Only the Hogwarts robes though.

“Wait! What’s your name?”, Draco shouted right before I got out the door. 

I turned around smirking and said: “Oh, I’m Harry Potter.”

Draco’s face was priceless. His jaw dropped and he just stared at me. So, I had no better idea than to wave while grinning and walking out.

I paid, took my things and left, since Madam Malkins was just staring at me. 

 

‘Let’s find out what’s fanfiction and what is real.’

 

Once I entered Gringotts, I held my head high and walked up to Griphook. 

“Mister Potter, you are back already?”, he asked with a snort.

“Yes, I wanted to speak to my account manager.”

“Yes, of course. Follow me”, he instructed before leading me through a labyrinth-like tunnel system I would definitely never find the way out of on my own. Sometimes doors appeared, heavy wooden ones on one side and steel-plated on the other. 

Griphook stopped in front of a wooden one and when he opened it, I nearly started to laugh.  
Diamonds, emeralds and sapphires were just lying around like they were nothing.  
Who did something like that!?  
Okay, it really didn’t matter since no one would ever be stupid enough to break into Gringotts.

…

Oh, apart from Voldie.

…

And myself.

 

Or was it Harry?  
Did I have to think of Harry now as myself or as another person? I was still confused about that.

 

“Ah, Heir Potter, Griphook said you wanted to see me?”, the goblin (his nameplate informed me that his name was Ironclaw) said with a sneer.

 

“Yes. I’d like to talk to you about my inheritance. I’d like to know what I own, or will own once I’m older. I also need a copy of every standing or inactive contract. I’d like to have a list of everything, and I mean everything I own. That would be nice, thank you!”, I said without missing a beat.

Before I had become a librarian, I had gone to a school for accountants. Which again was something I could now use.  
Finally. 

 

“And could I please see my financial records? If possible, those of the past twenty years”, I added after a few seconds.

Ironclaw raised his brows, he seemed to be a little confused. Well, who would’ve thought that this meeting would be like that? I really couldn’t hold it against him.

“Of course, Heir Potter, we’ll prepare these things right away and replicate the documentation to your specifications. I’m impressed with your foresight. As for the inheritance… Your father, the former Lord of House Potter, wasn’t as…”, he stopped, and it seemed as though he had to rethink his words, “… as cautious as you are. He never thought to include age in his will, unlike your mother. She wanted you to be at least 14, but you have the option of a maturity test.”

FUCK YES! I’M A LADY!

Oh, wait…

I’m a Lord.

That was okay too.

 

“What does my father’s inheritance include?”  
Let’s be honest, if the Potter inheritance was as big as I thought it was, I really wouldn’t do that test since I’d still have more than enough money for the next nine lives.

“It includes the title of the Lord of House Potter, a few houses in different countries, which of course includes Potter manor. You father owned 60,250,578 galleons, 13 sickles and 2 knuts. All of the houses are completely furnished. Well… aside from the one in Madagascar. You also would inherit a house elf that lives in Hogwarts at the moment, as per Dumbledore’s request”, he answered without batting an eye. 

I owned a house in freaking Madagascar?! You gotta be shitting me!!!

And who the fuck had that much money!? Like really???

…

Oh, I did, apparently. 

 

I was going to own a house elf too.  
That could be interesting. 

“Okay, well, I’ll settle for my father’s inheritance first, since I have to manage, and probably rebuild a lot of the houses. Can you tell me which one of these is inhabitable? My house elf has to leave Hogwarts, obviously. Also, I don’t want Dumbledore to have any access to anything. Another question, once I claim the Lordship, aren’t I legally an adult?”

“Yes, as I said, your father wasn’t as cautious as your mother or I would have liked. For the house elf… Once you are the Lord of your house, she has to obey your commands.  
About the access… as Headmaster Dumbledore informed you when you turned eight and got the rightful access to your heir vault, he was still allowed to control your finances regarding the heir vault, but once you turned eleven, he was supposed to hand you the key. Though, as Griphook informed me, he’s sent you this half-giant, which still had your keys. Do you want to change them?”

I arched a brow. So, he was able to get to my account? God, I needed to take a look at those finances. 

“Yes, I want them changed. Do you guys still have such things as blood access?”, I curiously asked.

Ironclaw looked at me with a smile that showed me his sharp teeth.

“That’s blood magic, Heir Potter.”

“You know, that’s not a no. If it’s not too much of a hassle, I’d like to implement that, so we can get rid of the keys. After all it’s far safer, not that anyone would be stupid enough to break into Gringotts”, I said with a short smile.

Once again Ironclaw seemed to be surprised by my answers. Yeah, I liked the light side, but sometimes I wanted a cookie too. 

 

“We will do that, once we start the claiming of the inheritance. Since we need your blood for it anyways. I also have to inform you that we charge you a small fee for our extraordinary efforts. 200 galleons.”

I looked at him with an arched brow, the look he gave me said he knew what I thought.

As if I cared.

“Well then, let’s start the claiming of the inheritance, please withdraw the money for the fee from the Lord vault.”

Without another word he took my hand and stabbed a needle into my pinkie.

…

Who did such a gruesome thing to a pinkie?!

 

That’s when a weird lightshow started. It reminded me of a bad club in the 2010s.

“It’s done.”

“Okay, so which one of my houses is the most inhabitable one? What is my house elf’s name? Does anyone have the rights to monitor my finances?”

“That would probably be Potter Manor. Since you took the Lordship, no one has access to anything without your consent. So no, no one can monitor your finances, not even those of the heir vault. Your elf’s name is Gibley”

I looked at him with a smile.

“Who was able to monitor my finances?”

“Your magical guardian Headmaster Dumbledore and your godfather Sirius, Heir of House Black.”

“I have a godfather?”, I asked, while trying really hard to act shocked and surprised.

All I got for my efforts was an amused smirk.  
I really liked that goblin. 

“You know, Lord Potter, it’s completely useless to try and lie, especially to goblins. We invented lying.”

 

“I had to try.”

I just hoped that it wasn’t as obvious as the goblin made it sound. If it was, it would get really awkward at one point. 

“Okay, I… I want to give Dumbledore the rights of monitoring my heir vaults back, so… could you please invest into the shadiest casino you know?”, I was SO going to mess with that old bastard. 

“How much money do you want to invest?”

“Enough to be concerned, but not enough for me to get into a lot of trouble if the ministry finds out. Obviously, the money has to be from my heir vault.”

He nodded once again and said with a snort: “You’re now one of the main investors of the Queen of Hearts.”

“Thank you, Ironclaw, you were a great help. Could you please send the copies I requested to Potter Manor? And if I have any further questions, may I contact you? That’d be great! I still have to get a lot of stuff for Hogwarts, so I have to leave already.”

With a strange smile the goblin nodded. “It was interesting meeting you.”

The door opened again as if someone had waited for an invisible sign and one of the Goblins escorted me back to the entrance.

“Thank you very much.”, I said with a short nod and went back out to the streets of Diagon Alley. 

Next stop: Ollivander’s! 

 

“Ah, Mister Potter! I’ve been waiting for you!”, Mr. Ollivander called out excitedly, as he came around one of the many corners in his shop.

“Hello Mr. Ollivander. It is nice meeting you!”

I really liked Ollivander. If things wouldn’t play out as I wanted them to, I’d have to save him. Especially because Voldie was going to torture him just because of the elder wand.

“Which one is your wand hand?”

“Uhm, left, I guess?”, I asked, pretty confused. I knew Harry was righthanded, but how was I supposed to act as if I was righthanded? I had been lefthanded for 22 years now.

“Okay, what about… aahhh, yes, fir wood, unicorn hair core, eight inches”, he said and gave me the wand.

“Please don’t work. Please. I need Harry’s wand”, I begged silently.

I gave it a flick and one of the books on Ollivander’s desk started to burn.

“Oops?”

“Ah, yes, well, what about applewood, dragon heart string core, ten and a half inches.”

I took the wand and it jumped out of my hand and hit my head.

“Yeah, I guess not that one either”, muttered and rubbed my forehead.

“That one really seemed to dislike you.”  
Was that a little bit of amusement I heard in his voice?  
“Hm, what if…”, he looked at me with his ‘what-if-his-wand-is-the-dark-lord’s-counterpart look.

‘Give it to me, baby’, was all I could think of and I could swear I heard my roommate’s: “Aha, aha!” somewhere in the distance. 

“Holly, phoenix feather core, 11 inches”, he muttered and gave it to me with a strange look.

“You have to be my wand. You get that, right? I need to get rid of the Dark Lord and I need you for that”, I explained in my head.

“Did you say something, Mister Potter?”

“Oh, uhm, no”, I muttered, still staring at the wand.

I took a deep breath and gave it a flick.

I felt the warmth of the wand through my hand.

“YES!”, I screamed. Then I looked at Mr. Ollivander.  
“Sorry, Sir. I’m just glad that uhm…a wand fits me.”

“Ah, yes, you need to know, the wand chooses the wizard, Mister Potter, but it is curious that you are destined for this particular wand since his brother gave you that scar.”

I tried really hard to not smile after that sentence. It was a classic, and it had some kind of magic, hearing it from the man himself.

Still, I just gave him a short nod, paid with the money I had just withdrawn from the heir vault, thanked him and left with a smile. 

Next, I bought nearly everything from my shopping list. I might have overdone it with the quills and parchments, but since I wasn’t a cliché, my obsession was paper and pencils instead of bags and shoes. 

Once I had everything but the books, I went to Flourish & Blott’s. I got my first-year stuff, and even took some of the second-year books. After that I searched for some books on pureblood etiquette, but to be honest, all of the books with that particular subject appeared to be less then helpful. I needed something like a Knigge for purebloods or Pureblood etiquette for dummies.  
Was that too much to ask for?  
With a short sigh I took my books and started to stroll around.  
I couldn’t help but to think that I probably had enough money to just buy that whole shop. 

My brain’s answer to that thought was: Money, money, money, must be funny in a rich man’s world!

It hurt my librarian’s heart to not take a lot more books, but I had no idea if the Potters had a library (hopefully they did!) and if, what kind of books they used to read. Probably only light stuff, but since I’d get Sirius out of Azkaban, I’d somehow manage to get to the Black library…

I felt like a drug addict since I just thought: Give me the real shit!

 

When your work becomes your life.

 

However, I paid for the books and sorted them into my shrinkable trunk and, with a sneer, I headed back to the Leaky Caldron.

Time to be innocent Harry again! 

Hagrid was already back, sitting in one of the corners, not that it would have mattered since you could spot him right away. Then I saw a cage. Hedwig? Did he really buy that owl? 

“Ah, Harry, did you get everything? And I got a present for you! Happy Birthday!”, he said with a cheerful smile.

“Thank you, Hagrid! She looks amazing! I love her! Yes, and I bought some extra books”, I said, smiling widely as I took the cage. Hagrid then handed me some owl treats.

“You’re probably going to end in Ravenclaw if you keep that up.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”, I asked him with an arched brow, while feeding Hedwig the treats. 

She was so super soft!  
If I’d ever get back to my normal life, I needed an owl too. 

“Uhm… no, of course not, as long as you don’t end up in Slytherin.”

“What’s so bad about Slytherin?”, I nearly growled.

“That’s where the dark wizards go to.”

Are you fucking kidding me? I took a deep breath. I needed to keep my act up! 

“Dark wizards?”

“The ones that hate the muggles, the people without magic.”

“And why is that?”

“Uhm… you know, I think just because the Muggles are different.”

I arched a brow.

For my stance on this matter you need to know that my former roommate was a Slytherin. So, I knew a lot about Slytherin thinking because of that. Especially since we had a lot of discussions in the middle of the night. On the bathroom floor.  
However, I got that Slytherins weren’t all bad. They just really hated that Muggleborns wanted to change everything about wizarding traditions, just because Muggleborns thought they were outdated. They just didn’t like that Muggleborns didn’t understand their tratidions, and never really tried to either.

I mean, Zacharias Smith was a Hufflepuff, and he was a bully as well.

But I didn’t say anything further to Hagrid, since I would probably get annoyed by his limited world view.

Everyone in school looked down at the Slyhs as if they were some kind of disease, so of course they acted the way they did. I was a Gryff, and I hated that the Gryffs got a free pass for every little shit they did. What were they supposed to learn? That bullying was okay if you did it to a specific group of people? 

“I probably have to head back home soon, since aunt Petunia is going to make Dinner”, I said, still petting Hedwig through the cage.

I really needed to get out of here, so that was the only thing I could think of that wouldn’t raise questions. 

“Ah yes, right. I’ll take you to the train, then.”

He dropped me off at the train station and gave me the tickets for the Hogwarts Express before leaving with the words: “You have to leave on September 1st from platform nine and three quarters.”  
Then he just kind of vanished.  
“If I didn’t know how to get to that bloody platform, this would have been SO not helpful”, I muttered into my non-existent beard.

 

I turned on my heels and went back to one of the toilettes I saw earlier. Once I entered, I made sure I was alone. 

“Gibley?”, I then asked into the emptyness of the room.  
Suddenly an elf appeared. My first thought was that I really wasn’t any taller than her.  
It concerned me. 

“Yes, new Master?”, she asked excitedly.

“I want to leave for Potter Manor, and since I have no idea where that is, you have to take me with you”, I said with a small smile.

“You want to apparate with Gibley, confused Master?”

“Yes, please. I’m really hungry and I want to take a nap.”

“Of course, sleepy Master.”

She grabbed my arm and we disappeared with an audible plop.

Once I had ground under my feet again, I threw up. It really was horrible!

“We are home, puking Master!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm really sorry, but work is stressing me out lately and my Roomie doesn't have time to proof-read either. And I need her... because... yeah... 
> 
> And when I said a lot of money… I meat a fucking lot of money.
> 
> “No. He’s a bully. He attacks the week.”
> 
> Oopsies....

I’d thought that one month until the start of school would be more than enough time and that I’d get bored… But no. With the control of the contracts and the estates I had my work cut out for me.

After a few days I asked Gibley if she could call me just Harry. That’s when she started calling me “just hungry Master Harry”, or (my favourite) “just pooping Master Harry”.

I told her to stop and just call me whatever she wanted to call me.

Aaand…

 

(adjective) Master it was.

 

I also talked to her about her working clothes (which I only lent her since she started to cry), about her own room and her working hours. I wanted to give her a day off per week, but then she cried so hard that I only gave her two hours every day (so… I kind of lost that bargain).

After I made up those rules, she cried for nearly three days, until at one point my patience grew into annoyance and I told her to stop before I’d get another elf to help her so she could have more free time.

 

Within the first week I went through all the documents I had gotten from Gringotts. There was nothing important about the contracts, apart from one letter of intent.  
It included the Malfoys, but it really didn’t say what it was all about.

Confused and unsure, I figured that it would be best to just write Lucius regarding this letter of intent and just ask him if he had time to meet in the near future.

 

About finances, well, it seemed like my mother and father (I started to think of Harry’s things as mine) had transferred a lot of money onto Dumbledore’s accounts. 

And when I say a lot of money… I mean a fucking lot of money.

 

Once they had died, he had taken money from my heir vault. 100 galleons every two months, since he wasn’t allowed to take any more.

Thank god.

At one point I sent Ironclaw a letter regarding things I wanted to invest in, since my knowledge of the future and my wealth made me uniquely qualified to be an investor.

Who knew how long I’d be here?  
Now I was one of the top investors of Windows, Apple, Coca Cola and a lot of other stuff.

Then I visited every house I owned and took on a few contractors from Gringotts to deward and reward, and then renovate everything. If it was cheaper to build a new house, they did that. Only with my consent and after emptying the house, of course. I collected all the books, which were now situated in Potter Manor (it got rewarded and renovated too). The most important part while renovating was the library, obviously. Duh. I now had a temperature-controlled room since a lot of those books were at least 450 years old.

Then I told Ironclaw to rent out those houses.  
The former inventory was stored in one of the Gringotts storage halls until I could find the time to go through it and decide what I wanted to keep and what would be sold.

Meh. 

Just for fun, and because I was able to do it, I bought a house in Japan. It’s Japan after all!

In between my pretty tight schedule, I studied. Which, honestly, wasn’t that hard, since the curriculum was made with 11-year-olds in mind. 

I even got into the habit of reading the Daily Prophet every morning. I really didn’t want to be surprised by anything regarding my disappearance. So, after over a week, I was able to tell that Rita Skeeter was one of the worst journalists I had ever had to read.  
She made up stories and gossiped and… did you ever notice that stupid hair?! Gnah!

Time passed without me even noticing. 

So when Lucius answered my letter just a few days before Hogwarts started, it was a bit of a surprise. I, of course, accepted the proposed meeting at Malfoy Manor for the day before I had to get to school.

 

On Saturday after lunch I asked Gibley to apparate me to Malfoy Manor. I had gotten used to the spinning and twirling.  
(Well, not completely, but better than floo powder…)

Gibley took me into the main entrance of the house and we just waited there until one of the Malfoy’s house elves appeared.

“Master Lucius is waiting for you, Mister Potter”, he said with a small bow.  
“Please follow me”, he then said and walked ahead.

“Come on, Gibley”, I instructed her.

She waddled after me.

Once we reached what appeared to be Lucius’ study, the house elf bowed again and left.  
“Ah, Mister Potter. And you brought a companion…”

“Ah, yes, since I haven’t figured out how traveling by floo powder works without getting completely dirty, I travel by elf. Since she can’t go home because of the wards, I took her with me.”

 

“Of course”, he said and continued after a wave of his wand: “She should be able to leave now, the wards are going to let her through.”

“Thank you, shiny haired master”, Gibley squieked and bowed before disapparating.

“Please take a seat, Mister Potter.”

“Thank you, Lord Malfoy.”

I sat down and tried to not look as small as I was.

“I just recently went through the contracts of my father’s family, and I found one letter of intent concerning House Malfoy. Since I couldn’t find any further information, I wanted to ask if you provide some? Because I really don’t want to start a feud over something I’ve just overseen.”

“Ah yes, your late grandfather Fleamont invented Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion, and since I gave him the idea, he provided me with a lifelong supply of it. Once he died and your father became Lord of House Potter, the deliveries stopped. It seemed that he bought back the company and didn’t care about the letter of intent”, he said while looking at me curiously.

Malfoy used that potion? Really? Now I just simply HAD to try it.

I knew that James had bought back the Company after his father’s death, since the new owners seemed to mismanage it, but I never would’ve guessed the letter was about that. 

…

Wait. 

 

“You, of course, understand that I have to see the legal paperwork first”, I said with an apologetic smile.

Malfoy arched a brow, opened on drawer and gave me a roll of parchment.  
I unrolled it carefully and scanned the content. It was the contract.

“I’m really sorry for the trouble my father caused you. I’ll pay you back for the missed deliveries and send you the monthly orders starting August. Just mail me the agreed upon amount and I’ll make sure that the company’s Chief will do as he is supposed to.”

Lucius just nodded.

“It was nice meeting you, Lord Malfoy”, I said once I got up and bowed.

He inclined his head regally once more and snapped his fingers, whereupon another house elf opened the door and took me back to the entrance hall.

Once there I asked for Gibley and apparated back home by elf-express.

The next morning (yeah, well, nearly lunch time) I went to platform 9 ¾. Once more Gibley had to take me there.  
“Please be safe at Hogwarts, Baby-Master! And if any of the elves is bad to you, you tell Gibley! Gibley knows their dirty little secrets! And if the old nutjob is mean, Gibley will take flubberworms to his bed!”, she said energetically.  
I just couldn’t help myself, I burst out laughing.  
“No one is going to be mean! Be nice, and if you feel lonely, you can visit me, okay?”, I said.  
“And now give your Master a hug!”  
With a sad smile she flew into my arms and sniffed one last time before apparating back home.

“Ah, Mister Potter. Still traveling by elf, I see”, I heard an amused voice behind me.

I turned around, looked up with a smile and bowed. 

“Lord Malfoy, it’s nice meeting you again. Lady Malfoy, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”  
With an arched brow she nodded and gave me a small smile.  
Then I looked at Draco.  
“Hello, Heir Malfoy. It’s nice meeting you again as well.”

“Heir Potter”, Malfoy said in the same manner.  
“Since I don’t know anyone yet, do you want to keep me company on the train?”, I asked with a tiny smirk.  
“Yes, thank you.”  
“I’ll see you in a few minutes then.” I bowed once more and left the parents to send their precious son off, before searching for an empty compartment. It wouldn’t do to have to sit with the plebeians, after all.

Especially Ron.

 That's when I saw two pairs of flaming red hair. 

I took a deep breath.

“Don’t even dare and start fangirling now”, my annoyed Slytherin-voice admonished me.

“Hey!”, I literally screamed.  
“Uhm… I mean… Sorry, I’m traveling on my own, and you two are the first I met. Soooo, do you want to share a compartment with me?”, I asked with a huge smile.

“Uhm…”, one of the twins said.

Okay, which one was which? They obviously wouldn’t give me their real names, so… I really hoped they would use Gred and Forge. At least it would be easier to figure it out, then.

“… we wanted too…”  
“… meet with our friends.”  
“But you are kinda cute…”  
“… so, sure”, they said.

“Cool, then let’s take that one?”, I pointed at one of the empty compartments.

“Yeah, why not”, one said and shrugged.

Once we were sitting, I looked at them.

“I’m sorry, where are my manners. I’m Harry. And you guys are?

“This is Gred”, Fred – it was Fred, then right? – said.

“And this is Forge”, George (?) said.

“Well then, Gred, Forge, it’s a pleasure to meet you”, I said with a huge smile.

Both tilted their heads, when someone opened the compartment door.  
I looked up at Malfoy.

“Ah, Potter, here you are”, Malfoy said while entering.

He took the seat next to me and looked at the twins with a sneer.

“Ah, you must be the Weasley twins”, he said. “I heard a lot about you.”

They looked at him with a wolfish smile. 

“Everybody heard a lot about us. But we don’t seem to be the only celebrities, it appears”, Fred said, while smiling at his brother.  
“No, someone stole us our spotlight. How dare he!”, George then answered.  
“I’m really sorry, guys… I know, everyone knows Malfoy. And his shiny hair. No one stands a chance against this!”, I said with a smile and a wink.

Draco smirked.

“Obviously. Look at your mess of whatever this is supposed to be”, he answered with an over-the-top sneer, while flipping his imaginary hair off his shoulder.

Fred and George arched a brow while looking at us.

“May I ask you a question? How come that the great Harry Potter travels alone?”, Draco asked.

“I wasn’t traveling alone. My house elf brought me here.”

“Yes, father told me you travel by house elf.”

“I’m sorry. I have known about the wizarding world for a month now. Do you know how hard it is to learn how to travel by floo?! I don’t want to look like I just landed in an ashtray. Like, really, who invented that shit?”

Fred and George started to laugh.  
“The inventor was a witch called Ignatia Wildsmith. Wizards travel by floo powder since the 13th century”, Malfoy informed me.

I looked at him with a smile.  
“You know, Malfoy, that really wasn’t a question.”

I turned to the twins once more and asked them: “What year are you guys in?”  
“Uhm… that’s a really good question. Not in first”, Fred said while rubbing his chin.

“Maybe in second. But we’re not sure. Professor McGonagall normally tells us which year we are in now. Sometimes our experiments go a little sideways… so we have time gaps”, George explained with a serious expression.  
“Yeah, last year she told us we were pre-schoolers, and when we wanted to go back home because of that, we got detention. I’m still confused about it”, Fred said next with a smirk.

“You are third years”, Malfoy grumbled while rolling his eyes.

“Oh, yeah, that’s possible too.”  
They shrugged.

“Tell me about the teachers. Who is there? What subjects are they teaching?”

“There is Gonny, she’s the Head of House Gryffindor and the transfiguration teacher. She loves us, she just doesn’t know it yet.”

Draco snorted.

“Then there is Snapey, everyone calls him the dungeon bat, but he is fun!”

“Yeah, we really like him!”

“He sometimes helps us with our pranks. Well, the potions-part of it.”

Draco looked at them in horror.

“Uncle Sev. Fun? Are you completely mental?!”, Draco asked.

“Maybe.”

“Mother wanted to test us.”

“But the Doctor got sick.”

“A never before seen kind of flu.”

“We don’t know anything about it, obviously.”

Draco looked at me and muttered: “They poisoned him, right?”

I shrugged. They acted weird. I knew they weren’t stupid and I knew that they loved to make people believe that they were completely innocent. Something was off with those two. 

“Wait, you said uncle Sev?”

“He’s your uncle?”

“He’s my godfather. I’m not to call him uncle in school though”, Draco admitted.

“We could call him uncle Sev too!”  
“Next detention we’ll call him uncle Sev.”

“Uhm, if you guys want to die, sure why not”, Draco said, a little confused now.

“Nah, he’d never hurt us. He loves us!”, Fred exclaimed while smirking.

“Then there is Flitwick.” 

“Flitwick. He’s an amazing dueller.”

“He’s so cute when he gets angry with us.”

“Then there’s Trelawney, we haven’t had her yet. But she seems to be a little weird.”

“Like, really.”

“The defence teacher never really stays more than a year, so we can’t tell you anything about that yet.”

“Oh, and there is Professor Dumbledore. But he’s not a teacher, he’s the Headmaster. He seems to be a little shady.”

“He kinda has an addiction to lemondrops.”

“But he has style.”

“If you disregard the clothes.” 

“He looks like he just got back from one of those carnivals and straight to work.”

I couldn’t hold in a snort. How right they were.  
Our compartment door opened once more and I looked into the face of a bushy-haired witch.

“Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his”, Hermione asked.  
Fred and George just shrugged, while Draco and I shook our heads.

Once Hermione closed the door, I looked to the twins.

“The teachers sound interesting. Especially the headmaster, and I’m kind of excited to meet your uncle”, I said with a nod to Draco.

“Nah, don’t be, he hates children. Well, no, he hates people”, Draco said with a smile.

My kind of person!

Humans… urgs!

“Which house are you guys in?”, I then asked Fred and George.

I obviously knew the answer, but I wanted to figure out what those two thought about house pride and rivalry between houses. 

“Gryffindor! Naturally!”, Fred said with a huge grin on his face.

Draco just sneered.

“What, we are brave and have courage!”, George said with a wink.

“Yeah, and you are not sly, cunning and intelligent in the LEAST”, Draco commented dryly.

“We think the house thing is stupid anyways, no one fits into just one house”, Fred then said with a shrug.

“Professor Snape said the both of you are more Slyths than actual Gryffs”, Draco answered with an arched brow.

“We never said we weren’t.”

“Tell me about the different houses. There are four of them, right?”

“Yes, named after their founders: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and of course Slytherin.”

“Hagrid said that Slytherin is where the dark wizards go.”

They rolled their eyes.

“By Merlin’s underpants, just because…” George sighed. “No, there is a difference in the traits. Gryffindors are brave, Hufflepuffs are loyal, Ravenclaws are clever and Slytherins are cunning.”

“There is of course more than just that to it, but those four traits are the main ones. What my lovely brother wanted to say, is that there is no such thing as an “evil” house”, Fred said with a quick smile. 

And so the discussion about evil and good, light and dark started.

 

***

Once we finally arrived at the train station, Fred and George told us about the ghosts, especially Peeves. They seemed to dislike him.

“You don’t like him? But he pranks others as well!”, I asked, a little confused. Didn’t they like him in the books…?

“No. He’s a bully. He attacks the weak.”

“He tried it with us, but we managed to change his colour and it took him nearly a month to figure out how to undo it.”

“What colour?”, Draco asked.

“A wonderful shade of pink that glows in the dark.”

 

Both Draco and I walked out onto the platform while laughing about our imaginary picture of a pink glowing ghost.

“First years, follow me!”, I heard Hagrid shout.

“We’ll see you in school then!”, Fred said while running off to a group of people that screamed their names.  
“I’ll see you guys around!”, George added and followed his brother.

“I like them”, I said to Malfoy.

“Everyone likes them”, Draco said.

We walked over to Hagrid.

“Please, let’s stay in the last row, I really don’t want to put up with this now”, I muttered to Draco.

He just smirked but nodded anyway.

Once the first years had gathered around Hagrid, he instructed us to follow him.  
That’s the story of how Draco and I walked down a slippery path, trying to not fall down the cliff.

“I’m going to tell my father about this. This is not safe! Are they completely nuts?!”

I burst into laughter.

“Stop being so whiny!”

Draco just looked at me sideways before concentrating on the path in front of us again.

 

The rest of the way he was completely silent. Well apart from his: “This is absolutely disgusting!” when we entered the boat.

I have to admit, seeing Hogwarts in the dark, with its tower over the lake, in full light, had its wow effect. It was a beautiful castle.

“I never would’ve imagined it to look like that”, I muttered.

“There is a book about the whole castle. I think it’s called History of Hogwarts. Or something like that…”, said the guy we had to take with us since we were supposed to be three in one boat.

“Yeah, even though you wizards have moving pictures, it’s not the same thing. That building is impressive, while on a picture it’s just another castle”, I said with an arched brow.

Once again the boat was silent.

I felt like a tourist when Hagrid walked us up to the great hall. I kind of wanted to have a camera so I could at least take some photos. But I’m not Colin Creevey and I didn’t want to make everyone aware of my presents.  
With Draco by my side I kind of blended in, which was great, because I hated people staring.

“Are you excited?”, I asked Draco. Since we arrived at Hogwarts he was like a bouncy ball and probably as much of a tourist as I was.

“No”, I immediately answered.

I looked at him with a smirk. “You are a terrible liar, it’s kind of adorable.”

His cheeks turned a little red.

“Him, adorable? Don’t you know about his parents?”, I heard behind me.

I turned around and looked at an annoying redhead with a sneer.

“You must be Fred and George’s brother. What was it? Reginald? Listen, Reginald, I don’t care about his parents. Whatever they did, or whoever they are, has nothing to do with him. Now sod off”, I barked.

“My name is RON!”, he answered with a red face.

He obviously ignored the rest.

Idiot.

“Ah”, was all I said before I turned back to face Draco.

“And who are you? One of them?”, Ron yelled.

ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

“One of them? One of the people who got taught manners? One of those with an actual brain between their ears? It must be pretty sad for your brothers, since you don’t really seem to have either of those things. And, Rudolf, even though it’s nothing of your concern, my name is Harry James Potter.”

Lord Harry James Fucking Potter. Bow down, bitch!

…

Low profile. Right.

 

Breathe!

 

Ron gasped. Then his face turned red again.

Around us, people had started to stare at us.

Great.

“My name is RON!”, was all he answered.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Draco.

“Hey! Turn around, you…”, he started to say, but at this exact moment the door of the great Hall opened and McGonagall appeared.

While she gave the speech about the houses I spaced out and only mentally returned when Draco poked me.

“Are you okay?”, he muttered.

I just nodded.

After this little interaction we walked in. And I saw Quirrell.

The pain shot into my head and I nearly fell. Shit! That was nearly as bad as my period cramps!

Fuck!  
I’m a horcrux! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! 

Shit! I needed to get rid of it! How did I get rid of it???

“You have to die”, the Ravenclaw in me answered with a shrug.

NOT HELPING!!!

Well, this whole thing just turned from vacation to hell trip.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”, Draco asked once more.

“Yes, it’s just a little headache. Don’t worry”, I pressed out though clenched teeth.

He still looked unsure, but he nodded.

Once we gathered around the chair with the hat on top of it, Gonny started reading out the names on the list, and I stared at Severus.

Well, he was staring as well, so it was okay.

“You and I need to talk”, I though repeatedly. He arched a brow and broke the contact after a while.

“Harry Potter!”

Oh, damn.

I walked up to the chair and sat down.

The whole hall fell silent.

I placed myself on the chair and Gonny put that ridiculous hat on my head.

“Hmm, a Gryffindor”, he said quietly.  
“But there are also Slytherin traits in you.”

“If you dare to put me in Slytherin house, you shall burn”, I muttered dangerously.

“Well, if it’s like that…”, he sing-songed into my ear before making a long, dramatic pause.

 

“SLYTHERIN!!!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally another chapter.  
> Weeee!  
> Since I'm leaving for my overseas internship in Scotland in a few weeks, I can't really promise to upload alot until afterwards.
> 
> Sorry... but I'll definitely upload Sevys reaction though.

Silence. 

That was all. 

There was no cheering, no clapping.

Just silence.

Finally, McGonagall took the hat off my head.

They also stared at me.

Great. Low profile. So much for that.

 

Pissed off, I turned to the hat.

It was his fucking fault. Why couldn’t he keep to the script?!

“I warned you. You’re dead”, I hissed through my teeth.

“Oh, I never doubted that”, he returned with a smirk.

I growled and looked up to the teacher’s table. Well, they also seemed to be surprised.

 

That hat was going to die screaming.

Begging.

 

With my head held high I got down from the three-legged stool and walked over to my new housemates.

This was so not going to be fun…

Why did this feel like a walk of shame?

Once I finally reached the table, Draco jumped up and screamed: “WE GOT HARRY POTTER!”

That’s when most of the Slytherins started smirking and… clapping.

“Wuhu! You did well Cupcake!”, I heard Fred’s voice from the other end of the hall.

They called me Cupcake? HOW CUTE WAS THAT?!

On the outside I acted cool, turned around and waved with a smile.

When I sat down, the hall finally went silent again, and the sorting continued.

“So, you are the great Harry Potter. The one that defeated the Dark Lord. I imagined you taller”, one of the Slytherin boys said with a snarl.

“Yes, of course I did. As an infant. What is your name?”, I said with my ‘I’ll-make-you-feel-like-a-dumb-shit’ smile.

“Bole Lucian.”

“Well then, Bole. Have you ever seen an infant cast a spell? Or defend themselves? Kill someone? Especially someone as powerful as the Dark Lord? Probably not. Because there is no fucking way this happened, and if any of you would use their brain for just a second, you would have thought of that too.  
But instead, you guys just believed something an old, confused and definitely crazy man said. ‘Most powerful wizard’, my ass. Maybe a thousand years ago, now you scream in defeat at his terrible fashion sense.”

The last sentence I just muttered to myself, but the part of the table that heard me just stared at me and started to silently snicker after a short pause.

That feeling of glances stabbing my back made me turn around and look at a frowning Dumbledore.

“He doesn’t seem to be too happy”, one of the guys opposite me said after he followed my glance.

Turning back to him I responded wolfishly: “Definitely not.” 

And I would keep it that way.

The only problem with my plan so far was Dumbledore. He was dangerous, especially since I didn’t know what he was up to now.

Everything could happen.

Now it was on me to convince him that I was stupid.  
Because there was no fucking way that he’d believe that I was innocent.  
So, for now, I had to act stupid, be an easy target and play along with his hero picture.

Which probably meant to befriend Ron.

And…

That. Was. Not. Going. To. Happen. 

 

So, I had to figure out how to get around that. Just befriending the twins wouldn’t really do it, because those two were notoriously hard to control.

 

Sometimes I felt like a goldfish, because within seconds of the feast getting served, I forgot about my concerns. 

Pudding!!!

I grabbed one and started to eat it, when it suddenly vanished and a bowl of soup appeared instead.

 

“Come on, it just was a little pudding”, I muttered and started to eat my soup.

 

After I finished the soup and ate a normal meal, I finally was allowed to eat my pudding.

“Your house elf really seems to like you”, Draco said with a smile.

“She is all the family I have”, I answered with a shrug.

To be honest… it was true. Since my roomie wasn’t here, that elf was everything I had.

 

God, I needed some friends. 

 

Once we were done with dinner, the prefects took us down into the dungeons.

This was probably the time to mention that I was one of those that ran once she turned off the light in the basement.

So far, I wasn’t a friend of this.

On the other hand, the kitchen was down here.

Maybe it wasn’t that bad.

We entered the common room (the password “pure-blood”, pfft), and my jaw fell open.

It was cosy!

The chairs and couches standing around were made of brown leather. I tested if it was real. And it was! 

And those weren’t just normal chairs. They were those huge reading chairs every bookworm wanted to own.

‘I need to figure out where they bought them’, my inner librarian thought.

The walls were made of dark stone but had a lot of windows.

Which honestly was amazing.

Since the Slytherin common room was underground, you were able to see into the black lake. Like… you could actually see the giant squid swimming around.

‘Fuck Gryffindor common room!’, my inner Slyth spoke up next.

In the middle of the room, in front of the fireplace, there was a dark green rug that looked really fluffy.

While we made ourselves familiar with our surroundings, the door opened with a bang.

‘He loves his dramatic entrances…’

That reminded me of something I once read: ‘New lifegoal is to enter every room like Snape enters his classroom.’

I wanted that. Like BOOM bitches, the queen arrived! Bow down!!!

He was standing in the middle of the common room when he spoke up.

“I shall now inform you about the rules within Slytherin house. You will soon realize, that not all are treated as equals in this school. The other houses are going to avoid you, simply because some dark wizards have worn our house colours.   
Stick together.  
In this house you’ll find friends for life.  
If anyone has problems with another Slytherin you are not to fight.  
Work it out.  
If anyone gets bullied, you are to fight back. Collectively. If you get caught and receive detention, you’ll serve a second one with me.  
You’re going to form study groups, not one of you will receive an acceptable.  
Everyone of you gets a mentor.  
They’ll answer any of your questions and help you to find your way around the castle.   
You will find the list on the notification board by tomorrow morning.  
If there are any other problems, see to inform me.”

With that he turned on his heels and bashed out the door again.

A Mentor?

I kind of liked these rules. 

Even though I didn’t like to admit it, but Sev had a point in sticking together.   
After all, the others really didn’t like the Slyths.

Let’s be honest, I didn’t really like most of them either…

Damn blood purists.

“Come on Potter, let’s figure out which rooms we are in”, Draco suggested. 

With a nod I followed him downstairs.

(I LIIIKE CHEEESE!!!)

There were seven floors, each year got its own floor, the firsties stayed on the first one, the second years stayed on the second floor.

So, we actually just walked down a few steps and went into the firstie floor.

I knew that in Gryffindor there were six bed dorms, so I was prepared.

“Hey, I think we’re in a room together.”

With a nod he made me look up to a small sign that said “Malfoy, Potter”.

Draco opened the door and walked in with a satisfied smile.

Just the two of us?

No?

Quite unsure I took a step into the room and looked around.

The room was stunning.

There were only two beds (hell yes!!!), which were made of dark wood.

Classy.

The curtains were green but that was the only thing that reminded of Slytherin house.

The wardrobe, the nightstand and the studying desk were also made of dark wood. 

Probably walnut.

I loved it.

The Slytherin within me sneered.

“Which bed do you want to take, Potter?”, Draco asked after looking around.

“Probably the one closer to the bathroom since I normally wake up to go to the toilet in the middle of the night.”

With a nod he threw his stuff onto his bed.

I think living with Malfoy was going to be easy.

I mean, it could’ve been Crabbe and Goyle.

“We should probably take a shower and go to bed soon, I noticed that our first lesson tomorrow is with Professor Snape”, I mentioned while folding my clothes once more and putting them away.

“That’s a good idea. I’ll go shower first”, he replied before grabbing his clothes and running off.

He really was quite adorable.

Who would have guessed that I would like Malfoy…?   
…  
Okay, ‘LIKE’ was a big word.

I’ll start that one again:  
Who would have guessed that he wouldn’t annoy the shit out of me and I wouldn’t kill him within a day?!

I didn’t.

I was prepared to get a shovel.

That boy definitely needed a strong hand and sometimes a little kick, but maybe he wouldn’t turn out too bad.  
Maybe he wouldn’t join the Dark Lord.

He was just a child. He didn’t deserve it.

I’d have to talk to Severus soon. I needed an aide.

I needed someone who was able to figure out how to get me my body back.

It was weird to be a grown ass woman and to pee as a male 11-year-old.

While showering I normally felt like a paedophile.  
It was terrible, really.

Yes, peeing while standing had its perks, but not while you were in the body of a child. That was just fucking weird.

The only problem with my plan so far was that there was no plan at all.

Sev would probably just kill me.

Saying something like ‘Oh, I’m not Harry Potter!’ probably wouldn’t work. He’d get angry and just throw me out of his office.

Understandable.

He thought I had lived like a king. Had grown up loved and pampered.

Believing this didn’t really speak for him, but I had no other choice.

No, I’d have to show him, but how did I want to press something into the brain of an amazing Occlumens.

There was just no way.

I had to make him look for them himself.

Which meant… I had to kick him where it hurt.

I was SO going to die.

Wait, he couldn’t kill me because of the unbreakable vow…  
…  
HA!

I had totally forgotten about that.

‘Well then, Severus, get ready, you’re SO going to be my bitch’, my Slytherin commented on my thoughts. I felt the cunning smile on my face.

Damn.

That Slytherin part was not helping.

At one point Draco came back from the shower.

I was now stacking my books.

A stack for school books (first year), one for the second year stuff, fantasy books, pureblood etiquettes etc.

“What the fuck, Potter? You took your own library with you? What the hell is this?”

He reached out for my copy of Lord of the Rings.

“Muggle stuff”, he then said with a sneer.

“You better mind your words, don’t forget that I’m a half-blood, and you are an idiot for not knowing the Lord of the Rings. Really. How dare you?! It’s a classic!”

“I don’t get why you have to keep this muggle shit”, he answered with a snarl.

“What’s so bad about muggle stuff? They at least have movies. And Tolkien. Really, Draco, it’s half of our world, and you know nothing about it! We have to work on that… like really. Do you think you’re supreme because you are a wizard? Even though you are a human first of all?”, I asked with an arched brow.

“You wouldn’t know”, he simply claimed.

‘He is still young’, I pointed out to myself.

With a shake of my head I took some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

When I had still been, well, me, I had loved to take ‘long’ showers, but now… I cut my normal ten minutes down to five.

Just washing.

And not thinking about that situation.

I was so glad when I finally got out of the shower.

‘Back to my books.’

Draco was lying lazily on his bed.

“Have you read through the first chapter of our potion book yet?”, I asked curiously.

“Obviously. Uncle Sev would most likely kill me if I wasn’t able to answer his questions. What about you?”

“I’m done with the whole book.”

“Shit. I knew it. You are a know-it-all. God damnit.”

“Oh yes, I’m the worst of them all.”

He just shook his head and turned around.

With that I also went to bed, even though I knew that I wasn’t going to sleep.

I was too excited. 

So, while Draco was sleeping, I again skimmed through the potions book.

It was nearly 1 o’clock in the morning when I finally went to sleep.

‘Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day’, was my last thought before sleep took over.

 

“Oi, Potter, get up!”

“Potter! Get your arse up!!!”

“God damnit!”

Then I felt someone touch me and out of reflex I hit that someone.

“Shit! Are you serious?!”, Draco cried out in pain.

I opened my eyes and looked at a Draco who was holding his nose. 

He wasn’t bleeding.

“Sorry. I don’t really like to be touched when I sleep.”

“I figured that much. Get up, the prefects will take us to the hall in a few minutes and to class afterwards!”

I jumped out of bed and threw on my robes.

I just want to mention that robes were cool. I liked the way they fluttered in the wind.  
Why muggles didn’t wear robes was a complete mystery to me.

Really.

 

However, a few minutes after I was done with putting on my clothes and grabbing my stuff, we ran up to the common room where the prefect was already waiting for us.

Without so much as a word she took us to the great hall to get breakfast and afterwards back into the dungeons to potions.

I was glad that Gemma (the prefect) was there, because I would have gotten lost.  
No matter how good my sense of direction was, it was just impossible to find your way around in this labyrinth!

Draco and I took seats in the front row. Next to us Crabbe and Goyle.  
Ron just glanced at us.

 

“Oh, hello Renaldo!”, I shouted across the room with a wave.

Fuck you! HA! Idiot.

Next to him sat poor Neville. He seemed to be scared. 

Somehow, I needed to get him away from Ron.

Next to Neville was Seamus.

Situated in the front row was, of course, Hermione.

Right on time, Severus bashed through that door and took his place in front of the class.

Since I was a Slytherin, he completely ignored me, probably assuming that the ‘great Harry Potter’ hadn’t read his material and was just sitting there being famous.

So, he took his hate out on poor Neville.

Neville was so scared that he just stuttered, while Sev looked at him with a cruel smile.

I glared at him.

‘That’s something we need to talk about’, my Gryffindor growled.

Since Neville was too scared to answer, Hermione thought this was her moment. Yeah, well, Severus took some points from Gryffindor, which resulted in everyone just being silent until he dismissed us.

Draco got up with his stuff and looked at me.

“What are you doing? Get your stuff, we need to get to our next class.”

“I’ll follow in a second.”

With a shrug Draco left and closed the door, since he was the last one.

After a few seconds Severus looked up from the parchments on his table and frowned.

“What do you want, Potter?!”, he snarled with a poisonous voice.

I took a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote roomie: "Tell them that they should be glad I am proof-reading this."
> 
> I just did.
> 
> She bit me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry it took me so long to upload another chapter, and a short one on top of that! Really sorry! 
> 
> But even though I'm doing my overseas internship in Glasgow I uploaded something!
> 
> Weee... I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> (Thank you honey pie for proof-reading! Luv ya, miss ya)

That was when I started to panic.

 

Shit, what had I planned to say?  
…  
Wait.

 

Did I have a plan at all?  
I wasn’t so sure now that I was standing in front of Severus.

 

‘What are you? A lion or a chicken?!’, my inner Gryffindor tried to encourage me.

 

I definitely was a chicken.

 

“Stop wasting my time, Potter”, Sev snarled and brought me back into reality.

 

Damn, what had I been thinking? Like… really?

 

Yes, he couldn’t kill me, but now that I was standing right in front of him, I had to admit that he was kind of intimidating.

 

“Professor Snape… Sir… I wanted to... “

 

What?  
What did I want?

 

Pee myself in panic?!

 

Well, I was close to that.

 

“If you dare to waste my time more than you already have, you’ll earn your first detention tonight, with me.”

 

‘START BULLSHITTING’, my inner Slytherin screamed.

 

Bullshit. Bullshit… aah!

 

“I’m very sorry, Sir, I just wanted to ask you if you could tell me some things about my mother. So far, everyone was only talking about my father, but after talking to Draco last night, I figured that you must have known her. Well, I could be mistaken, but you are the same age as she would be now. So I thought, I’d just ask, I’m sorry that I took such an inconvenient time to do so, but I hope you understand that I got excited about this opportunity”, I blurted.

 

Damn, I REALLY hoped he would believe this nonsense.

 

I needed a solid plan for the next time.

 

He stood there in silence and just towered over me.

Shit, I was dead.

 

“Mister Potter, didn’t I just warn you about wasting my time?”, he asked calmly.

 

Shit.

 

I let my head hang a little.

 

“Yes, you did. I’m sorry, Sir.”

 

“Detention for being late on your first school day. Leave. Now. I expect you here after dinner.”

 

I took my bag and went to the door.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir… I just hoped... “

 

I closed the door and let out a sigh.

 

Damn, that had been stupid. I should have thought about it beforehand, not walking in like prey ready to get killed.

 

“Potter, what are you doing? Move! We are already late!”, Draco yelled and pulled on my arm.

 

“Draco? What are you still doing here?”, I asked, breathless while running.

 

“What do you think I was doing? Waiting for you. Obviously!”

 

We bashed through the corridors, sometimes sliding around corners.

 

Thanks to one of the more useful ghosts, we actually managed to find the classroom.

 

The door was already closed.  
“Shit. My father will kill me”, Draco muttered while looking at the door.

 

“Nah, he won’t. Because he won’t figure it out. Let me do the talking and try to not look like… yeah, well, like you.”

 

I would pull the dead parents card. Professor Sprout was a Hufflepuff, she would understand. Hopefully.

 

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

 

The whole class turned around.

 

I made a little bow.

 

“We are really sorry for being late, Professor Sprout. I took the opportunity to talk to Professor Snape about my mother. I asked Draco to stay, since I wanted to have a friend with me. I’m really sorry that I had such bad timing”, I said with my eyes looking at the floor and my head a little tilted.

 

“Take your seats, and next time, please do such things in your free time”, she said with a wave of her hand.

 

We sat down and Professor Sprout started to explain what exactly we would get taught in that subject and what the use of it was.

 

Through the rest of the day I just tried to figure out what to tell Snape, but so far everything I had come up had been just totally stupid.

 

“What’s on your mind?”, Draco asked during dinner.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Yes, right. Once we get to the common room the list with the mentors should have been posted. I’m kind of interested in who is going to be mine”, he chattered.

 

“Ah, well, after dinner I’ll serve detention with Professor Snape. So I’ll be in the common room late.”

 

“I knew it. What did you do to get detention on your first day? I told you to leave Professor Snape alone. You should have listened to me!”

 

“I was late for class, that's why I got it”, I answered with a shrug.

 

He looked at me with an arched brow, then he shook his head and looked back at his food.

 

“I probably should leave now anyways. I’ll see you later.”

 

With that I got up, walked out of the Great Hall and down into the dungeons. I knocked onto the potions classroom door and walked in.

 

“You can go and clean the ingredient shelf since they haven’t been cleaned since before summer”, he said without looking up from the parchments in front of him.

 

Without a word I went over to the sink and got a cleaning rag, then I started to take things off the shelf. Pretty soon i figured out that some of the labels were loose and a few of the glasses were nearly empty, so I walked up to Snape.

 

“Sorry Sir, I just noticed that some of the labels are loose and that some of the ingredients are nearly empty. I wanted to ask if you got anything so I could redo the labels and if you keep around a list of soon to be finished ingredients?”

 

He looked at me with a slightly tilted head. He opened a drawer and pulled out new labels and a pen.

 

“About the ingredients, those are managed by me, so I already know about that, Potter”, he snarled.

 

With a nod I took the labels and went back to work.

About half an hour later, he came over, checked the shelves for dust and then watched me cleaning. After a few minutes he walked up closer and put something onto the shelf I had just cleaned, then he just silently walked away.

 

At first it looked like a piece of paper, but after picking it up I recognized it as a picture.

 

It was one of Lily and Severus, both of them in their Hogwarts robes. It looked like they were standing in Kings Cross, ready to get on the train to school. They must’ve been around 14 or 15.  
Lily was looking into the camera with a huge grin, while Severus turned to her with a soft smile budding on his face.

 

He really must’ve loved her. Maybe as family, maybe he had really fancied her, but he had loved her nonetheless. I just stood there smiling at the picture for a few moments before I went back to work.

 

It didn’t take too long until Severus sent me back to the common room.

 

“Professor, I just wanted to ask if you could copy that picture, so I had one for myself. I looks like the original, and I don’t want to take it from you.”

 

With a short wave of his hand the picture in my hand duplicated itself. I put the picture onto his table and walked to the door.

 

“Thank you, Sir”, I muttered before leaving.

 

Once I was back in the common room, or more my and Dracos bedroom, I pulled the picture out of my pocket, put it on my bed and walked to my closet.

 

“Who’s this next to Uncle Sev?”, Draco asked.

 

“That’s my mum”, I muttered as an answer.

 

“Wasn’t she Muggleborn?”

 

I turned to him.

 

“She was. Do you want to say anything about it?”

 

I looked at him warily.

 

Suddenly there was a pop.

 

“Baby Master!”, Gibley yelled joyfully and jumped into my arms.

 

Draco took a jump out of surprise.

 

“What the hell, Potter!?”

 

“Baby Master told Gibley that she was allowed to visit Baby Master if she was feeling lonely”, she said, still clinging to me.

 

She looked at Draco and let go of me. Then she bowed.

 

“It’s an honour to meet you, not so shiny haired Master.”

 

He looked at me with a frown.

 

Gibley hugged me again and then vanished with the same pop as she appeared.

 

“Uhm… sorry.”

 

“We’ll talk about your suddenly appearing elf in a second. Whose freaking hair is shinier than mine?!”,

 

With that I burst into laughter.

 

“No one's, ‘not so shiny haired master”, I mocked him.

 

“Oh, shut up, Baby Master”, he said with a head as red as the Weasley family’s hair, which resulted in me laughing even harder and Draco throwing a pillow at me while muttering that I was stupid.

 

Once we had that matter settled, both of us headed for our beds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys...
> 
> I'm really sorry for yet another late update...   
> Lately I don't really have any motivation to continue writing this story, especially since I don't know what I excatly want with it... 
> 
> Adding to this is also the fact that I'm in vocational school in Vienna, and it's really exhausting...
> 
> I'll still try to at least update more regularly, I can't promise it though. Sorry.

Chapter 8

Two weeks.

Two weeks and nothing was as it was supposed to be.

I had to admit that I had imagined the whole thing easier than it actually was.

Even though I had already known the theory, the practical stuff was a completely different story.

One day I got so angry in one of Flitwick’s classes that I threw my wand onto the table.

That was the moment I learned the hard way that one was not supposed to throw their wand against an object.

Sparks emerged from its tip and before I could do anything at all, my notes started to burn.

I was sulking like a child again, as if I had just lost another round of 'Mensch-Ärgere-Dich-Nicht'. 

The only light at the end of this really dark tunnel was that today was finally Friday.

Flitwick ended class and as everyone started to get their stuff, jump up and run into their weekend, I was sitting there, staring, until a white hand waved in front of my face with s few sheets of parchment.

"Here, take my notes", Draco muttered.

"Thanks."

I took them without looking into his eyes. I just couldn’t. The big Harry Potter wasn’t even able to cast the easiest charms. The only word that came to my mind to describe myself was pathetic.

I got up with my bag, my wand somewhere in there, and his notes in my hands.

Honestly, I thought the day couldn’t get any worse…  
That was before I went out into the corridor and someone pushed me. 

My whole bag just emptied itself while falling, and I landed on a few parchments and spilled ink.  
ON MY NOTES.

My wand rolled away as if it tried to flee.

Everyone around me started to snicker.

Great.

I got up while still looking at my stuff on the floor. I now definitely had to order new parchments and ink. There was no way that I could save them.

As I reached down to pick up Draco’s notes, I got pushed again.  
This time I basically landed on my face. Pissed off I turned around.

Before, I was just sulking too much to pay attention to the one that had pushed me, but this time it was obvious it had been on purpose. 

And who was standing right in front of me? None other than Ronald Freaking Weasley.

“You’ll pay for this, Weasel!”, Draco growled.

Ron didn’t even mind him, probably because Gryffindors had gathered all around us and even he was clever enough to know that Draco couldn’t fight all of them.

"The great Harry Potter is not even able to cast the easiest charms", he stated loudly, so everyone heard him.

"How dare you…", Draco snarled and took out his wand.

Within a second I was up again and held Draco back by his sleeve. We couldn't get into a fight. Everyone would say they expected something like that, after all, we were Slytherins. No one would care about Gryffindor starting the fight, they would all blame Slytherin.

"Put your wand away, Draco, he's not worth the problems we'd get into", I muttered and pushed down his wand.

As I turned around and started to gather my books and parchments, Ronald had the nerve to push me again. 

I tried to stay calm. I really did, but it had been a terrible week and an exhausting day. My patience was wearing thin.  
That was all that it took for me to snap. 

Draco jumped forward, but I managed to grab him by his collar and pulled him back. 

"Stay out of it, Malfoy", I yelled. 

I got so close to Ronald that I was able to smell his breath.

Didn’t smell like flowers.

It must’ve looked quite ridiculous since I was a lot shorter than he was, but I was filled with hate and rage.

"Do you really want to fight me, Rodney?", I asked quietly.

He took a step back. 

"You are no better than a Squib. Mommy would be ashamed", he said even louder and looked at the students around us.

"You just forgot one thing", I added with one of my I-haven’t-slept-enough-for-this-shit-smiles.

"Whaa…"

With that I punched him right into his stupid face.

He fell to his knees, holding his nose, while I jerked up my knee and hit him a second time. 

There was a loud cracking sound, and blood ran out between his fingers. 

"He broke my nose! He broke my nose!!!", Ron cried out.

"I don't have to be a wizard to beat you up, you stupid fuck", I purred with a smile as I looked down.

"Potter!", Severus yelled over the whole corridor.

"Get lost!", I hissed to Draco.

He stood there, unsure what to do, until I pushed him out of the ring of people.

"What happened here!?", Sev demanded to know once he was right in front of the scene.

"Nothing, Sir. He slipped and fell", I said with a tilt of my head and a smile.

"And why is his nose bleeding then? Twenty Points from Slytherin for your pathetic attempt at a lie. Forty Points from Gryffindor for causing problems and being loud. Weasley, you'll serve a week’s detention with Mr. Filch. Get up and follow me. Same for you, Potter", he said without any facial expression.

We had to run after him to keep up with his long strides.   
It seemed as if he really liked doing that.

Now I finally knew how people felt when they had to walk with me.

However.

First, I thought he would go up to the Headmaster’s office with us, or to McGonagall, but we actually went to the infirmary.

“Weasley, you stay here, someone will look at your nose. Potter”, he said without as much as looking at us, or even stopping.

We went into a small room that contained nothing but a bed. 

He turned around overly dramatic and looked down at me.

"Madam Pomfrey will check on your health today. She will inform me if you have developed an allergy or something similarly ridiculous. Once she's done, you are to come to me.”

With that he left, again without me having a choice to do anything.  
I really had to talk to him about this, it was pissing me off.

The door opened again, and Madam Pomfrey came in.

She ordered me to take off my outer school robe and to lie down.

"I’ll now cast a few spells, you shouldn’t feel anything, but you need to stay on that bed, I don’t want you to faint", she explained and took out her wand.

Only after a few minutes she stopped, she walked up closer and looked at me.  
Was she paler than before?  
Definitely.

"We're done, sweetie. As I told you, you have to stay here for a little bit, just to make sure that you’re not going to be sick.”

With that she left.

That’s when I figured why she could have paled so suddenly. Harry had lived with the Dursleys for ten years.  
Why didn’t I think of that? I should have visited a Doctor.  
…  
Or maybe not, after all… if the news had spread, that would have been annoying.

Well, it was too late to do anything now.

At least Ron had gotten what he deserved.  
Oh shit!

"Gibley", I whispered into the nothingness of the room.

With a silent pop she appeared.

"Baby Master! Gibley is already planning her revenge! Gibley will kill this unworthy little…", she started and only stopped because I put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, or someone will hear you! No revenge, Gibley. Not yet. That's why I called you. I want you to keep a low profile! Go back to work and do nothing. We'll get our revenge, just not yet, okay?", I whispered.

Since I still had my hand over her mouth, she just nodded in answer and then vanished.

Not a second too early, since the door to the room opened and Madam Pomfrey came in to dismiss me.

Next stop: the dungeons. 

After I had taken a deep breath, straightened my back and put on my blank poker face, I knocked and went in.

As soon as I recognized that there was not one man but, in fact, two, my blank face withered.  
Dumbledore.

'What is he doing here?', my inner Slytherin snarled.

“We punched someone”, the Ravenclaw said, rolling his eyes.

With a little, nearly unnoticeable shake of my head I went up to the table.

"Professor Dumbledore, I didn't know you would be here as well. Is it because I punched the youngest Weasley?", I asked innocently.

He arched a brow and looked at Severus.

"No, I'm not here because of this. Harry, my boy, the tests Madam Pomfrey just ran, they discovered a lot of injuries. They are from your fights with your nephew and the kids at school, isn't that right?"

On the outside I was emotionless, while on the inside I was screaming.  
He was going to blame me now?  
Wow.  
It was one thing to keep a child in an abusive home, a completely different one to want the child to lie about the abuse.

“It’s for the ‘greater good’”, the Slytherin within me sneered.

Since I didn’t answer, probably because I would’ve just yelled at him, he continued with: "Harry, you need to understand the importance of this. Severus here is not convinced that you had a lot of problems, even though I explained it to him. As I told you, your relatives informed me of you fighting a lot, so there is no need for you to lie to us."

With an arched brow I looked to Sev.

'You believe this shit?', I asked him silently.

But as expected, he kept his face straight.

The question now was: Did I want to keep in line with Dumbledore’s story? Or did I want to expose myself as Lord of House Potter, send that asshole to hell and watch him burn?

Honestly it would’ve been an easy choice.

The only reason why I didn’t do it was the logic in my brain screaming that an unpredictable Dumbledore could be dangerous.

Point taken.

So, my answer was:

"Yes, it’s true”, was all I managed to say.

 

"Well, Severus, are you convinced now? The boy himself admitted it. Since this is settled, I’ll be leaving.”

He popped a sweet into his mouth, a lemon drop, I assumed, got up and went for the door.

Before he left, he turned around with a frown.

"I hope that you don't keep on fighting with young Mr. Weasley. It would be a shame, the both of you could be friends one day.” 

"As if", I muttered.

That was when silence followed.  
Severus sat down onto his chair, and stared down at me.

After a few minutes he then finally said: "You will serve detention for a month and if you ever again do as much as cough, I won’t care about you being in my house, I’ll see you expelled the same evening.”

Could this day get any worse!? Did he really believe such a stupid lie? HIM? The one that got abused, or at least witnessed abuse?!

I jumped up from my chair.

“Are you being serious right now? You seriously still believe the lies he tells you? Are you sure you read the report Madam Pomfrey gave you? I’m pretty sure that there are some injuries that one can’t inflict on themselves by fighting with children. I can’t believe it!”, I yelled, not able to stop the words from coming out.

I was stuck in a body of an eleven-year-old, I was a wizard that was too stupid to do any magic AT ALL, Ron Weasley bullied me and as if that wasn’t enough already, the crazy Headmaster used me for his greater good bullshit.  
At one point I had to have a mental breakdown, it just wasn’t the best timing, but I had never been good with timing anyway. 

“Mister Potter, you are WAY out of line”, Severus dangerously growled.

“Yes, I am out of line, but so are you! Are you really holding a grudge against me because of my father? I don’t get you! Do you really believe that I grew up like a king because Dumbledore told you? Grew up to be like my father? I know that Gemma reports to you, I don’t have to be a genius for that, hasn’t everything proven so far that I’m not like my father?! I try to help, I keep my head down, I’m in fucking Slytherin, and I’m also the friend of your godson, no matter what people say?! Isn’t that enough proof?”, I screamed, tears running down my face in anger.

I was so angry that I forgot that I was Harry. No, I was my 22-year-old fierce self, and I looked into his eyes as if I was his equal.

“Detention for two months, and now. GET. OUT”, he whispered, while fire was burning in his eyes.

I clenched my teeth. 

‘Calm down, you’re not getting anywhere like this’, my inner Ravenclaw commented.

After a deep breath I bowed a little.

“Yes, Professor Snape”   
With that I walked to the door and opened it.

But before leaving I turned around one last time.

“Of course, I’m lying, he placed me with the Dursleys, after all. Dear Tuney still loves everything magic.”

That’s when I saw a flash of uncertainty.

With that I left. I stalked down the corridor in a manner I had when I had still been a grown woman. It resembled Severus’, I even had the fuck-off-or-die-look down pat.

 


End file.
